A New Life
by Silver Nights
Summary: Sailor Moon has returned once again along with the Scouts. Everyone has gotten their memories back except for the Pilots...Can Usagi get Duo to remember everything what happened to them? Or will Alan and Ann get in the way between their love?
1. Prologue

Welcome to the Sequel for "Familiar Faces". Part of my Usagi and Duo saga. I am following both the Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing story line. I suggest you don't read this story until you have read "For the Rest of My Life" and "Familiar Faces" or else you'll be totally lost. 

This is taken place right after the Scouts defeated Queen Beryl and now it's the 'Doom Tree' series and starting to take place during the 1st season of Gundam Wing. I will be using Ann and Alan's English names since I don't know their Japanese names ;;; Oh well, Enjoy this new story!

* * *

"A New Life"  
By: Silver Nights 

**Prologue**

"Ahh! I'm late for school again! Oh why can't school start later!" cried Usagi Tsukino as she ran outside of her home. Being the teenage klutz that she was, it was typical for her to trip and fall flat on her face. Her loud and annoying cry was heard outside from her home. Her younger brother Shingo sighed with annoyance as he saw his older sister on the ground crying.

"Usagi!" he called out, "You forget your bag!" he announced while waving it in the air.

Usagi quickly jumped up and ran over to her little brother, "Give me that you brat!" and snatched it out of his hand. She paused and got back into reality, "Great! I keep stalling and I'm going to be late for school once again! I can't afford to get another detention!" and ran down the street without tripping this time.

Luna looked down from outside Usagi's window and sighed with relief at the once legendary Sailor Scout who saved the world not too long ago. "It's hard to believe she's the one that defeated Queen Beryl and the Negaverse" she yawned and stretched at the same time and curled up into a ball on Usagi's bed. "At least she can be a normal teenager once again. I wonder how Duo and the others are doing"

* * *

Duo struggled while carrying his bags down the hallway of his apartment. He just had gotten out of the hospital after being in bad condition from a battle up in the colonies against OZ. "I better not go back up to the colonies too soon if I brake my arm after carrying all of this stuff" he grunted. 

Duo finally got to his apartment door and dug in his pocket in search for his key. Once he found it, he placed it in the lock and when he turned the knob, he was in shock to see all of his friends waiting in their for him with glasses of Champaign and a bottle of wine.

"Welcome back Duo" smiled Quatre.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you'd be back up in the colonies" asked Duo with a puzzled look on his face.

"We just came to visit, we'll be leaving later on" replied Heero.

"How've you been?" asked Trowa after taking a sip from his glass of wine.

"Alright, but can someone help me with this please?" begged Duo as dragged it into the room.

Wufei got up and gave him a helping hand and just placed his bag on the couch. "What do you have in here anyway?" asked Wufei as he opened the bag. Nothing but a laptop, guns, different gadgets, and some clothes.

"I did some research while I was gone, didn't want to get left behind on my missions" chuckled Duo as he took a seat in his arm chair and kicked back and relaxed while he picked up a wine bottle and poured himself a glass. "So when do you plan on returning to your colonies?"

"Tomorrow morning" answered Heero.

"What! Why so soon?" asked Duo almost falling out of his seat.

"We have our missions, we can't fall behind you know that" answered Heero.

Duo grunted again and leaned back in his seat, "So I guess we won't be seeing each other for a long time then, huh?"

The room was then silent, they all knew it was true. Who knows when they would all be together once again. They had to go their separate ways because of the war, it was their duty. Duo looked around and no one answered him, so he decided to open his mouth once again.

"Oh well, what can you do" and he shrugged his shoulders.

From outside of the balcony, Artemis was watching their every move. He was glad he was reunited with his friends and everything was back to normal. "_It's a shame they'll be leaving, but oh well_" thought Artemis, "_I'm glad they're all OK_".

* * *

Later that night, Usagi was off into dreamland about boys and candy. Luna had a hard time sleeping because of Usagi talking in her sleep, it really annoyed her. Luna rolled her eyes until there was a big bright light that came from outside of Usagi's window. It woke up Luna even more, and it also woke up Usagi. 

"Wh-whats going on?" yawned Usagi as she looked around her room.

There was some sort of strange comet that just had entered Earth's atmosphere. Heero and Trowa were both up very late talking about plans about how to plan their next attack, until the strange comet caught Trowa's attention.

"What in the world is that?" asked Trowa.

"It looks like a comet" spoke Heero.

"Unless, it's a mobile doll" thought out loud Trowa.

They watched the comet land near by and there was a big explosion not too far away from them. It made the whole city shake like an earthquake.

"Do you think its OZ?" asked Trowa looking at Heero in panic.

"We better check it out, let's get the others" ordered Heero and the two of them went back inside Duo's apartment.

It was no mobile doll, instead it was some strange giant green seed that started to glow a white light. It floated out of the ground and flew to another apartment building that was right across from Duo's. It flashed another bright light as it got comfortable at this new location. The bright light woke up Duo, he took a look out his window.

"What is that?" he asked himself.

His door then swung open to see Heero, Heero threw Duo's gun at Duo and Duo quickly caught it. "What's going on?"

"We think OZ has attacked Earth, something happened down the street and we're going to check it out" explained Heero.

Duo just looked at Heero with a blank look and sighed "Why couldn't we wait till morning? Oh well more fighting here we come"


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I'm on Winter Break so you might get a few chapters this week! sweat drops 

"A New Life"  
By: Silver Nights

**Chapter 1**

A whole crowd was surrounding the big hole that was left in the ground of a parking lot. Everyone was discussing on how that could have happened. Luna and Artemis watched from the top of a building wondering what happened.

"Do you think it was a meteor Luna?" asked Artemis.

"No, but I have a really bad feeling about this" answered Luna.

Rei, Minako, and the rest of the former Sailor Scouts surrounded the hole in the ground, but they had no idea about what happened to them in the past. Usagi gasped as she looked down into the hole and couldn't believe how deep it was.

"Hey Usagi!" greeted a friendly voice, Usagi turned around to see who it was.

"Hi Ami! Big hole isn't it?" asked Usagi to strike up a conversation.

"I'll say" agreed Ami taking a look.

"So how come your not at home studying?" teased Usagi, but she got pushed over but some really tall girl who was a brunette with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Quit pushing!"

"I'm sorry, but this crowd keeps shoving me through" apologized the tall brunette.

Usagi got a good look at the girl and recognized on who the girl was, "Hey! Your Makoto the new student that always gets into fights"

"Don't repeat that..", grunted Makoto under her breath.

Usagi weakly smiled and turned away, "_Strange, I feel as if I met these two before. Like we were friends long ago how weird_" she thought to herself.

* * *

Wufei led the way to where the explosion was with the other pilots followed him. Duo was walking next to Heero and glanced over to him to see Heero with no emotion once again. Duo's eyes went to the ground. Heero watched Duo's eyes movement. 

"Something on your mind?" asked Heero.

"Oh nothing" smiled Duo, but he secretly lied. "_If OZ is the culprit then we'll all be here for a long time, if not then I guess we're all separated once again_".

"Great" remarked Wufei out loud. Duo quickly looked up.

"What's wrong?" asked Trowa.

"There's a crowd of people, seems whatever happened attracted the whole city" commented Wufei looking at the people from across the street.

"We'll just have to make our way through the crowd" replied Quatre.

Heero grunted and walked past the other, "Not if I can help it".

"Heero, wait!" called out Quatre.

Heero ran across the street and started to shove his way through the crowd of people. "Hey watch it!" cried out a women.

"What a rude young boy" another commented.

The four other pilots followed Heero and made their way in as well. Heero got right in front of the hole and looked down to see that nothing was their, but it was pretty deep. "Nothing" grunted Heero to himself.

"See anything Wufei?" asked Duo since Wufei was right in front of him.

"How can I see when some girls stupid meatball hair is in my view?" responded Wufei coldly.

Usagi's eyes grew big with rage and she quickly sprung around, "Did you just made a comment on my hair!"

"So what if I did" chuckled Wufei as he rolled his eyes.

Usagi grunted and then caught herself in a zone, "_Wait a minute, now I have this feeling I've met him before. Man this is starting to totally freak me out_" she thought.

"Hello, Meatball head!" yelled Wufei as he tried to get her out of her own little world.

"The name is Usagi! Not meatball head!" snapped the blonde.

"Wufei…people are looking" blushed Duo as he looked around.

"_Wufei?_" thought Usagi, "_That name sounds so familiar_" she then looked over to Duo and then she got this feeling deep down inside of her, "_He looks so familiar as well like I've met him so long ago. But I've only met him once because I helped him in the hospital_"

Duo looked over at Usagi, "Hey aren't you the girl that helped me in the hospital? Usagi right?"

"Yeah that's me" smiled Usagi.

"No time to make conversation Duo, we have to go back right now" whispered Trowa as he pulled Duo aside.

"Alright, bye!" waved Duo as he left with his friends.

"_They all look so familiar. But why?_" asked Usagi to herself.

* * *

"Queen Beryl was right, Earth has lots of energy to live off of" commented a young boy with long light blue hair with green skin and blue eyes dressed in some navy blue uniform as he watched the Gundam Pilots run past the building from the balcony. 

"Oh Alan we can finally get energy to survive, we're safe" blushed the girl who had long pink hair with hot pink eyes, green skin, and a dark pink uniform that was exactly like the boy who she sat next to.

"Not yet Ann, remember the doom tree?" reminded Alan. "Let's hope it accepts the energy we collect, but if it doesn't then we'll have to move on but we got to think positive, we'll disguise ourselves as brother and sister and enroll into the local high school. No one will know what we're up to" and he took the flute that was resting in his hands and brought it close to his lips and played a beautiful song while his love, Ann admired the starry night sky.

**I will make the next chapter longer, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 2

"A New Life"  
By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 2**

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet our two new students, Alan and Ann Granger. Please make them feel welcome" introduced Usagi's teacher Ms. Haurna.

Ann had light reddish brown hair that blended nicely with her light brown eyes. Her brother who stood next to her had sandy blonde hair with blue eyes and both of them were dressed in their school uniforms. All of the girls were admiring Alan's looks, he looked like a model every time he'd smile.

"Oh he has such beautiful hair" wailed Usagi as she had hearts in her eyes looking at the gorgeous young man and admiring every feature he had.

"I'll say" agreed her best friend Naru who had hearts in her eyes as well.

"What's so great about him?" asked Gurio feeling a bit jealous.

"Everything!" both agreed Usagi and Naru at the same time. Gurio rolled his eyes and sighed with a little sweat drop on the side of his head.

* * *

Quatre closed up his suitcase and started to pack utensils in a book bag that he had brought with him. Duo watched his friend pack up for his long flight back to his own colony.

"So there was no sign of OZ?" asked Duo glancing over at Quatre.

"Nope, no connection between that big explosion with the enemy" answered Quatre as he threw his book bag over his back.

Duo sighed and looked at all of his friends who were done packing and waiting to leave, "Well I guess there's no point of me staying here on Earth" confessed the braided pilot as he pulled out his suitcase. He didn't even unpack his things from the hospital. Everything was left in perfect condition.

"But what about your apartment?" asked Trowa

"If I ever want to get out of the L2 Colony, I can always come back here. But if everyone is going to their original colonies, then why not do the same" replied Duo.

"So I guess this is good bye to all of us, right?" asked Quatre as he looked around the room. No reaction from anyone. It was true, they were all going to their own colonies and going back to fighting the war.

"Hey who knows, we might run into each other during a battle in space or even a mission" smiled Duo as he tried to cheer everyone up.

Heero looked at the time from the clock in the apartment, "We better get going, the taxi should be here by now."

Everyone agreed and headed out the door. They got down to the lobby of the apartment building and walked outside and saw the taxi waiting for them their. Quatre paused and turned around to speak to Heero, "How are we all going to fit in their?"

Heero looked at the taxi and decided to be generous, "You guys go ahead, Duo and I will wait for the next one. We'll meet you at their at the Spaceport".

"OK, see you guys their" waved Quatre as he followed Wufei and Trowa to the cab. Once they got in, the cab drove off away with the three Gundam pilots. Heero and Duo waited outside alone while looking for another taxi to come get them.

"So Heero, what do you plan to do when you get back to the L1 colony?" asked Duo.

"Complete some missions, you?" returned the question to Duo while glancing over at him.

"Probably the same exact thing, I just wish this War would be over" sighed Duo as he looked up into the sky. He then heard a conversation coming around the corner, he took a glance to see a boy and girl about his age coming home from school it sounded like they were arguing about something.

"Ann you just can't keep getting jealous over these silly school girls, we're suppose to act like brother and sister" reminded Alan.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to flirt with stupid humans Alan!" hissed Ann as she turned away from Alan. Ann looked ahead of her and then gasped as she saw Duo looking right at her, she started to blush like mad as they made eye contact. "_He's so handsome, he compares to Alan_" she thought while walking closer towards him.

As Ann walked closer, she was about to say something to Duo to strike up a conversation until she felt dizzy and her vision was becoming hazy. She then collapsed on the ground and started to gasp for air. Duo went into panic. "Hey Miss are you OK!" asked Duo as he ran up to her and lifted her up and let her rest her body on his chest. Heero turned around to see what was going on.

"Heero! We need to get her to a doctor now!" ordered Duo with the shaking school girl wrapped around his body.

"Get your hands off of her!" demanded a manly voice and grabbed Ann out of Duo's arms.

Duo backed away and made eye contact with the boy, "Hey what gives? She needs help!"

"Not from you!" snapped Alan and he scooped up Ann in his arms and turned around and carried her all the way home.

"_Weird…_" thought Duo as he watched Alan run across the street with Ann in his arms and he ran inside the apartment building that was across the street from his.

"Duo, Come on!" waved Heero as he was getting into a taxi. Duo grabbed his things and got one more look of the strange couple, but they were no where to be found. Duo got into the taxi with Heero and they drove away towards the Spaceport.

Alan watched them both leave from the window of their apartment building, "That was a close one". He then transformed both him and Ann to their real identity. Alan pulled out his flute and started to play his beautiful melody and they both went into their own world where precious 'Doom Tree' was living. Alan rested Ann's body on a big and thick branch and continued to play his music while energy was being transported into Ann's body. Moments later, Ann shot up filled with energy and looked more healthier.

"I feel great!" she announced as she stretched her arms in the air with a big smile on her face.

"That was a close one Ann, that boy wanted to help you out" warned Alan.

"I know, that means he cares for me" blushed Ann.

"What!"

"Oh nothing" weakly smiled Ann. Alan focused his eyes on his flute and continued to play more music. Ann looked at the Doom Tree and noticed it was starting to wilt. "Alan, what are we going to do? Look at the Doom Tree".

"We will give it life energy, Earth has plenty of that" explained Alan as she showed Ann pictures of humans, animals, and plants.

"Here, pick a cardigan and it will go out and collect us lots of energy for us to fed on" said Alan as he pulled out a deck of cards.

Ann picked a random card and it was an image of some monster that was similar to a flower. "What good is this one?"

"It will collect energy from various locations, but in this case I would like for it to go to a really packed area, like a mall or supermarket. A place that is loaded with humans" lectured Alan. He then brought his flute up to his lips and played his music again to wake up the cardigan.

"I'm at your command!" roared the monster as she was ready to go out and look for energy, and it left Ann and Alan alone in the Doom Tree and went off into the night.

* * *

Heero and Duo both entered the Spaceport to see many people traveling, either going to space or just coming back from a long trip. Heero led the way to their gates and Duo wasn't quite ready to say his 'goodbyes' to his friends just yet. As they walked a little farther, they found Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei just finishing up some coffee. Quatre waved them to come over. Heero and Duo caught up with them and they walked together until they had to go their separate ways to the different gates since they were going to different colonies. 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" spoke Quatre looking at everyone.

"I guess so" agreed Trowa.

"Who knows when we'll be together" sighed Duo and he turned away.

Everyone was dead silent, Heero looked over towards the L1 gate, "Goodbye everyone" and waved to all of his friends and took a seat waiting to be called. Duo did the same exact thing, went to his gate and had a seat and so did the others.

"Hope to see you all soon" waved Trowa as he walked towards the L3 gate.

"Have a safe flight everyone" cheered Quatre as he sat down by the L4 gate.

"We'll all meet again" commented Wufei to himself as he walked towards the L5 gate.

Duo looked up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, "_Man, I hate to leave them all_" he thought to himself.

Just then, there was a cry of a women screaming and Duo turned towards the direction from where the scream came from. His eyes got big from what he saw in the far off distance from downstairs were the entrance to the Spaceport was. "What the hell is that!" gasped Duo as he saw a large monster that looked like a plant. It was sucking energy out of innocent people.

The rest of the pilots joined Duo and looked to see what was happening, "What is that thing?" asked Quatre. Heero winced his eyes as he studied the monster. Trowa's eyes then grew big. "Guys, I have a feeling something similar like this happened to me, long ago" announced Trowa as he was staring at the monster in the distance.

"I kind of feel the same way too" admitted Wufei.

"Same here" agreed Heero as he watched the innocent get the life sucked out of them.

The monster then looked up over towards the Gundam Pilots and flew up towards them. The five boys panicked but turned around and all five of them spilt up and started to run in their own different directions.

* * *

Luna yawned as she stretched on the couch of the Tsukino household. She was still half asleep until she saw the breaking news on the T.V of a monster attacking the innocent at the Spaceport.

"It appears at the Tokyo Spaceport, a mysterious monster has been attacking people and stealing their energy. Police cannot defeat this thing, neither can AHH!" and the monster had attacked the reporter and the camera went out.

Luna turned off the T.V and looked up the staircase and saw the light on in Usagi's room and she could hear the sound of the teenagers laughter, "Time to revive Sailor Moon"


	4. Chapter 3

"A New Life"  
By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 3**

Usagi laid back on her bed as she started to laugh and giggle while on the phone with her best friend Naru. They were being typical girls talking about the latest gossip, boys, and what new movies were out. However, they were talking about the new male student at their school, Alan.

"C'mon Usagi! The guy has a crush on you its so obvious!" yelled Naru, but filled with excitement for Usagi.

"Oh this is great! Maybe I'll finally have a boyfriend" daydreamed Usagi as she was starting to blush like crazy while laughing to herself.

Luna walked into Usagi's room and stared down the blonde meatball head all happy while giggling in her pink pajamas. Usagi turned to look at Luna and got a weird look on her face when she saw the cat staring at her.

"_That's a little weird, she's not like that usually_" thought Usagi, she ignored it and went back to her conversation with Naru.

"_I hate to ruin your happiness Usagi, but it's the only way to save the Earth_" thought Luna as she saw Usagi finally being a normal teenager. She jumped on Usagi's bed and looked at Usagi right in her cerulean blue eyes. "Usagi!"

"AHH!" screamed Usagi as her cat just said her name.

"What's going on Usagi?" asked Naru on the other line

"My cat! It just said my name!" panicked Usagi.

Naru started to laugh, "Very funny Usagi, I'm going to bed I'll see you and ALAN tomorrow" and she hung up.

"No wait! Naru!" freaked Usagi, she hung up her phone as well and looked at Luna with a nervous look on her face.

"Usagi, pull yourself together this is serious" ordered Luna sternly.

"This is a dream, cats can't talk" stuttered Usagi as she started to back away from the black cat.

Luna rolled her eyes and growled, "Usagi! The World is in danger and we need Sailor Moon's help!"

"_Sailor Moon? God, that sounds familiar too_" thought Usagi, she paused then caught herself, "Man I'm totally loosing it!"

"Listen to me!" demanded Luna becoming impatient. "You are Sailor Moon! And we need you! You'll soon remember everything" and Luna closed her eyes and the crescent moon on her forehead started to glow.

Usagi started to freak once again, "What's going on!" she asked as she backed away from her cat.

"It's OK Usagi, relax" cooed Luna as a ray of a crescent moon was shining on the center of Usagi's forehead. Usagi calmed down and closed her eyes, she moaned silently and then she started to get flashbacks, her being Princess Serenity, transforming into Sailor Moon to banish evil from this world, her court the Sailor Scouts protected her through many battles and they were her best friends, she met Duo and the Gundam Pilots not long ago. Duo was Shinigami and both her and Duo were lovers. She also remembered the battle she had against Queen Beryl and the Negaverse and how she defeated the evil Queen, and she regained her memories of the Moon Kingdom and her Mother, Queen Serenity.

"No" moaned Usagi, "I don't want to fight, I just want to be a normal teenager"

The ray coming from Luna's forehead had faded away and the black cat slowly walked up to Usagi, "Usagi" started Luna, "Are you OK? Do you remember everything now?"

Usagi looked around her room and slowly stood up, "I remember, I remember everything Luna."

Luna smiled with watery eyes, "Great, but it seems you must become Sailor Moon once again, the Spaceport to the colonies is under attack by an evil monster"

"Spaceport?" asked Usagi with a confused look.

"No time to explain Usagi, just transform like you used to do" responded Luna.

Usagi nodded and smiled. She put her arm high up in the air with her hand wide open and shouted, "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!" Usagi closed her eyes and pink ribbons surrounded her naked body and transformed her into her usual Sailor Scout outfit. She got back her red boots, her navy blue mini skirt, her terra, everything was back.

When she was done transforming, she looked down at Luna, "Tokyo Spaceport?"

"Yes" nodded Luna. Luna and Sailor Moon both took off while sneaking out of her house through the front door. They both turned the corner and they were on their way.

* * *

People kept running around screaming at the spaceport, the monster was out of control and kept sucking the life out of everyone. Duo hid behind a wall watching from the corner on the chaos that was going on. 

"_I hope the others are OK_" he thought to himself.

Trowa and Quatre were ducking behind some chairs watching the monster. Quatre turned towards Trowa, "What should we do?"

"Nothing"

"But Trowa, the monster" Quatre got caught off when he saw a helpless little boy getting chased by the monster screaming.

"Mommy! Help me Mommy!" cried the little boy as he tried to run.

"That poor kid" stated Quatre as he took off with his gun, "Quatre wait!" called out Trowa trying to stop him.

Quatre paused and fired a bullet right at the monster. The monster screamed in pain and Quatre darted his eyes at Trowa.

"Get this kid out of here!"

Trowa ran towards the kid and picked him up and ran with him out of the sight between Quatre and the monster. The monster turned around and started to walk towards Quatre.

"What's he doing?" asked Heero out loud as he watched from the high staircase with Wufei. "Quatre run!"

Quatre took a few steps back as he continued to aim the gun right at the monster. He tried to fire another bullet, but it seems he was out of luck. "_Oh no_" thought Quatre as he looked up at the monster.

* * *

Sailor Moon ran right into the Spaceport and paused as she was shocked to see all of the civilians laying on the ground with no energy in them at all. "Oh Luna…" 

"We're too late" whispered Luna with watery eyes. The both looked up towards the stairs as they heard a male scream. "Maybe not" spoke Sailor Moon.

"C'mon Sailor Moon hurry!" dashed Luna as she led the way.

Sailor Moon followed Luna's trail and as they got near the top of the staircase, Sailor Moon's jaw dropped. "What's wrong Sailor Moon?" asked Luna.

"Luna, that's Quatre", she looked up to see Wufei and Heero running down the other staircase to help their friend. "And Wufei and Heero". She looked to her left to see Trowa running towards them by himself, "Trowa! But where's…Duo?"

Just as Sailor Moon finished her sentence, a gunshot was fired and it echoed throughout the whole space port that was now a ghost town. The monster roared in pain and turned towards where the gun shot came from. Sailor Moon slowly turned around and saw Duo pointing the gun at the monster, Duo stepped forward out of the shadows, "Let him go".

"Duo" whispered Sailor Moon to herself as she blushed and her eyes watered as she gazed at the love of her life.

The monster threw Quatre's body on the ground and looked right at Duo and dashed towards him. Duo turned around quickly and ran up the stairs towards the control room where they operated all of the shuttles. The monster followed.

Sailor Moon turned around and saw Heero, Wufei, and Trowa, huddling over Quatre's body. "I think he's going to be fine" spoke Trowa as he checked out the blonde haired pilot.

"Watch over him, this may take a moment" said the determined Sailor Moon and followed the monster who was after Duo.

The pilots watched Sailor Moon run up the stairs to catch up with Duo and the monster. Wufei studied the blonde super hero, "_Why does this feel so familiar?_" he thought to himself. Then the rest of the pilots all helped Quatre up.

Duo opened the door to the control room, he couldn't believe how dark it was in their. He decided to take a chance and hide in there, hopefully the monster wouldn't be able to find him, but the monster walked into the control room as well and it couldn't see at all. She looked around the whole control room. Duo was hiding below one of the desks and saw the Monster's feet. He tried not to make a sound come out of his mouth. The monster looked at all of the buttons on the counter and slashed them all with her long nails causing all of the aircrafts to be canceled since their was no communication.

"Hey Negatrash! Your night is over ruining trips for others who wish to go seek beyond Earth and visit the colonies. Not to mention sucking the life out of the innocent. I am Sailor Moon! The champion of Love and Justice! And on behalf of the Moon I shall punish you!", warned Sailor Moon as she did her famous pose while standing in the doorway causing a shadow.

"You don't scare me!" yelled the Monster as she shot out orange seeds from her hand at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon screamed and started to run around the control room with the monster following her. Duo took a peek out from under the desk and sweat dropped as he saw the Sailor Scout being a coward. "_She's pathetic_" he thought. "_Wait a minute, I'm the one that's hiding here_". He then got up and when the cost was clear, he started to run out of the control room until the monster caught her eye. She stopped going after Sailor Moon and went after Duo instead.

Sailor Moon watched in horror, "Duo! Look out!"

Duo slowly turned around in shock that the Sailor Scout knew his name, "_How does she know my name?_" he thought.

The monster then took Duo by his throat and pinned him up against the wall choking him and sucking his life energy. The monster laughed with excitement.

"No! Leave him alone!" cried Sailor Moon as she watched Duo struggle to break free. She quickly reached for her crescent moon wand, but then she realized she didn't have it on her. "Oh no!" she thought to herself, she realized the wand must have gotten destroyed when she defeated Queen Beryl. "My wand!" she gasped. She turned to look over at Duo and her eyes began to water as she watched Duo suffer.

"No!" cried Sailor Moon.

Duo slowly looked up and glanced over at Sailor Moon, "_Why does she care so much? She doesn't even know me_" he thought. He then put his head down in defeat. Sailor Moon's eyes began to water.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The beam hit the monster's hand causing her to back away and drop Duo's body on the floor. Sailor Moon eye's grew wide when she heard the familiar voice and attack echo in her head. She turned towards the light coming from the door.

"Could it be?" asked Luna as she stepped out of the shadows looking towards the light.


	5. Chapter 4

"A New Life" 

By: Silver Nights

**Chapter 4**

Four familiar shadows stood in the light of the door way, they seemed to be dressed exactly like Sailor Moon, but they all had different hair styles. One had short hair up to her ears, the other was long and down, the next one had her pulled back into a high ponytail, and the last one had her hair down but half up into a ponytail with a bow in her hair.

Sailor Moon's eyes watered, "The Scouts.."

"We had enough of your evil doing, that's why the Sailor Scouts are here to send you away all the way back to the Negaverse!" shouted all four of the Scouts and all four of the girls stepped out of the shadows where the Monster could see their appearance.

"The Sailor Scouts!" cried out Luna in shock.

Artemis then jumped in front of the girls, "I thought Sailor Moon could use a little help so I gave all of them their memory back".

"And we saw what was going on T.V too" added Sailor Jupiter

"So Artemis found us all and gave us our memory and we were reunited" finished Sailor Venus.

"It's great to have you all back" whimpered Sailor Moon as her eyes were watery.

"Enough with your chatting, you girls are all done!" announced the Monster as she started to whip vines at the Scouts. All of the girls started to scream and run around in the dark. Sailor Mars then decided to take a stand, "I had enough of this! Let's combine all of our powers to get rid of this weed!" the Scouts nodded.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

All of their powers came together and blasted away the Monster and turned her into moon dust. The girls cheered just like old times. The four Scouts huddled around Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon looked at all of them trying not to break down in tears. "Oh I'm so happy to see you all"

"Same here Usagi" smiled Sailor Mercury.

An illusion started to form in the air right next to the girls, an image of two alien like creatures appeared, but it was Allan and Ann staring down at the Scouts. "We won't fail next time Sailor Scouts, prepare for more stronger enemies" warned Allan.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Hm, that's a little secret" giggled Ann sarcastically and then both of them vanished. The Sailor Scouts looked up into the air still right after the image left. Luna and Artemis both stepped in, "It looks like we have an enemy girls" spoke Artemis, "Be on the alert at all times now and you must work together" reminded Luna.

"We know" sighed Sailor Moon, she then remembered Duo. "Oh no! I forgot about Duo!" she gasped as she ran to his body. He was laying on the floor unconscious, "Duo! It's me! Sailor Moon! Can you hear me?" called Sailor Moon as she gently shook his body. All she got out of him were weak moans.

"The monster sucked all of his energy out of him" examined Sailor Mercury.

"Oh no" whispered Sailor Moon as she looked down at Duo's body.

"It's OK Sailor Moon, I think he just needs to regain his strength and he'll be back to normal" stated Sailor Mercury.

Just then, four more shadows stepped into the room looking over Duo's body. "Here he is!" called out a boy. The other followed towards his body. "Duo! Are you OK?" asked the pilot with his hair in his face.

Sailor Moon gasped to herself, "_Its Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei_" she thought. "The monster drained his energy, but he should be fine" spoke Sailor Moon.

The four pilots turned around to look at Sailor Moon and the Scouts, "Thank you" responded Trowa as he picked up Duo's body. Heero and Trowa both help carry his body out of the room. The five Sailor Scouts watched them walk out of the room carrying his body, their trance was broken when some of the operators in the control room started to wake up and got back to running the space port.

* * *

Wufei sighed while he looked at the screen of the different times the shuttles would leave to go to the different colonies. They have all been canceled until further notice. "Great, I guess we can't go home then. So what do we do now?" he asked with a big sweat drop on the side of his head with an annoyed look.

"I guess we're going to have to stay at Duo's for now" answered Quatre.

"That's no problem" weakly smiled Duo as he sat down in a chair.

"Are you sure?" asked Trowa

"Yeah it's fine with me. You guys can stay as long as you'd like" offered Duo.

"We better go get a taxi then" said Heero as he got up and started to walk towards the doors. Duo stood up and followed, "Are you in that much of a rush?". The other pilots grabbed their belongings and followed Heero and Duo out the door. The Scouts were watching them walk out of the spaceport, everything was back to normal and the citizens were acting like nothing happened.

"Its great to be back" commented Rei as she was watching the people stroll by with her friends.

"Ditto" agreed Makoto.

"I wonder if they remember us" asked Usagi as she kept her eyes focused on the pilots, especially Duo.

"I'm sure everything will come back to them soon" smiled Luna as she looked up at the girls, "But now we have to focus on this new enemy it seems they want the energy out of living beings on Earth."

"We have it all covered" winked Minako

"I hope so, you girls have a very important responsibility" reminded Luna.

"I just hope Duo remembers everything, our past, our love" blushed madly Usagi as she was thinking of her and Duo being all romantic.

"Get it together Usagi, we can worry about them later" sternly spoke Ami.

Usagi sweat dropped and turned away embarrassed, "S-sorry" she stuttered.

"We got to do research the next time the enemy attacks, got it girls?" asked Artemis.

"Right" they all nodded.

"Now lets all go home and have a good nights rest and we'll talk more about this in the morning" led Luna as she was heading towards the doors as well. As they were walking, Usagi looked out the window where the moon was as bright as the sun, "_The moon is so bright_" she thought to herself, "_Well, I can't be a normal teenager anymore, but at least I have my best friends back_" she smiled to herself.

* * *

The next day, Luna and Usagi were walking out the door from their home on their way to Rei's to discuss this new enemy. Usagi yawned and stretched her arms, "Finally its Saturday" she smiled all cheerfully and giddy.

"Please don't get carried away at Rei's, we know how you always get off topic" commented Luna as they turned the corner.

"Hey, Minako gets off topic too you know!" growled Usagi.

Luna sighed and decided to keep her mouth shut, "She'll mature and realize that her mission is important, hopefully" thought Luna. "Just try to focus on what we're talking about, no distractions OK?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I will not get distra-" she then got into a daze, because right in front of her very own eyes was Duo with a bag of some sort waiting to cross the road. "Ah! It's Duo" squealed Usagi as she started to run towards him. Luna sweat dropped.

Duo was patiently waiting until someone wrapped their arms around his left arm, "Miss me sweetie?" a girly voice spoke. Duo's eyes got big, he turned to his left and when he looked down and saw Usagi he started to freak, "What are you doing!" he asked as he started to panic.

Usagi giggled, "Oh don't tease me you goofball" as she blushed.

Duo's eyes grew big and he started to sweat, "Can I help you?"

"You can help me by telling me that you love me" cooed Usagi as she puckered up her lips and leaned towards Duo. Duo's eyes got big and he tried to push her away, "You're crazy!"

"What!" asked Usagi as she was back to normal realizing that Duo was acting funny, "That means he doesn't remember me, he doesn't remember our past or anything" she thought. Her eyes watered and she hung onto him tighter.

Ann was walking down the street as well and saw Usagi and Duo together, she gasped all excited, "There's the guy who cared about me the other day!" she started to run towards them. "Oh Usagi! Let me meet that man of yours!" she waved.

Duo and Usagi both gasped with big eyes, "Oh no not another one…" panicked Duo. He pushed Usagi away and ran across the street, "I got to meet up with someone later" he yelled flashing a peace sign.

"Duo wait!" called out Usagi, but Ann pulled her away, "So his name is Duo?" blushed Ann looking into Usagi's eyes.

Usagi grunted, "Just a minute Ann, Duo is my guy"

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Ann

Usagi turned red, "Well, not yet but we will be"

"So he's single?" asked Ann

"Of course he's single! But he won't be once him and I are together" announced Usagi.

"Not for now" laughed Ann as she pointed to where Duo was standing. Usagi turned around and felt her heart sink into her stomach and she was in total shock. Duo was laughing and giggling with another girl, she was about Usagi's height with short black hair and bright green eyes, she wore black pants, a pink cap, and a purple and pink sweater.

"There you are Hilde" smiled Duo

"Sorry I took so long" apologized Hilde.

"Its ok, let's go to that new coffee shop that just opened" suggested Duo and both of them walked down the street together.

Usagi felt her world came crashing down on her, "No.." she whispered to herself silently as she saw the love of her life, her mate, walking with another girl looking like they were a couple. She tried not to cry in front of an, but she tried to not make a scene to show how much of a baby she was in front of Ann.


End file.
